Colchique
by Anna.Stapleton
Summary: UA - Eren Jaeger parvint tant bien que mal à embarquer dans l'un des rares trains qui parcourent un continent désolé. Mais à peine bord que les ennuis commencent et la présence d'un certain Ackerman ne va en rien faciliter son arrivée... Eren x Levi bien sûr !
1. Chapter 1

Eren laissa échapper un sifflement en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il ne parvenait même plus à se réchauffer malgré le petit feu de camp qu'il entretenait désespérément depuis près de huit jour. Soulevant le drap qui l'abritait, toit de fortune, il jeta un œil au ciel nocturne toujours gris, chargé d'une neige qui tombait presque sans discontinuée depuis près de cinq jours maintenant. Enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes rendues malingres par la faim et le froid, il reporta son attention sur les rails qui disparaissait sous la neige, comme son ultime espoir. Il attendait ce train comme le messie, foutu légende urbaine auquel il se raccrochait, parce qu'Armin avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à le lui compté, parce qu'il l'avait promis à sa mère sur son lit de mort. Et parce qu'il s'était mis à y croire, ces foutus élites qui traversait le continent pour échapper à ce que la nature avait de pire à offrir. Il frissonna à cette pensée, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, quêtant le moindre mouvement dans les fourrés. C'était un fichu puma qui avait mordu Jean, et ce dernier n'avait pas tardé à succombé malgré l'amputation de sa jambe et toutes les souffrances qui vont avec. La forêt en était gorgée, il le savait bien, d'ours aussi, d'autant d'animaux sauvages qui fêtaient en carnage la quasi disparition de leur ennemi commun. Mais malgré tout cela il tenait bon :

« Les rails sont là, murmura t-il doucement, elles ne bougeront pas… »

Il reposa sa tête sur ses genoux meurtris :

« Les rails sont là… »

Le visage souriant de sa mère lui frottant doucement les cheveux le fit sourire distraitement, ses petites visions étaient toujours les bienvenus. Il fredonna la comptine de son enfance, la voix de sa génitrice semblant faire écho à la sienne.

* * *

Eren se raccrocha au drap, pestant lorsque celui-ci s'effondra sur lui, alourdis par le poids de la neige. Il émergea en pestant, tentant de se mettre debout alors que la terre se mettait en branle, jurant tout son saoul il écarquilla les yeux devant les gerbes d'étincelles visible malgré l'aurore : _il_ était là. Le jeune garçon sentit aussitôt les larmes lui montées aux yeux, se mordant le poing alors qu'un rire dément naissait dans sa gorge, il se jeta au sol, agrippant le précieux harpon si cher à ses yeux avant de se ruer au bord de la voie. La locomotive, carlingue presque flamboyante, s'approchait à une vitesse vertigineuse, arrachant une grimace au châtain, conscient qu'il n'aurait droit qu'a un seul et unique essai. Enroulant fermement la corde de chanvre autour de son bras, il prit une inspiration sèche qui lui brûla aussitôt les poumons. Eren fit tournoyer le grappin après l'avoir brièvement soupesé, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, ils se connaissaient comme deux frères après tout. La vision d'une Mikasa las en le voyant jeter une énième fois son harpon qui se percutait toujours le vide s'imposa naturellement à son esprit :

« Je dois pas me rater, ne pas se rater, ne surtout pas la rater, pria t-il. »

Un seul essai, le fuselage de la locomotive était la seule chose sur lequel il pouvait espérer avoir une prise quelconque, les wagons offrait une prise à l'air bien moins importante et ne bougeait que d'un seul tenant. Autant harponner une rivière en somme. Eren lança le décompte dès que la locomotive amorça la dernière courbe dans sa direction, il amplifia la rotation de son précieux grappin alors que le fuselage de l'appareil lui apparaissait désormais plus nettement :

« Encore un peu, approche encore un peu, souffla t-il. »

Tous ses muscles se bandèrent, l'accroche fut violente et son cœur rata un battement tandis que son corps s'élevait brutalement dans les airs. Il lâcha un hurlement sourd, roula sur le coté en agrippant son épaule, frissonnant lorsque le vent balaya sa veste. Ses yeux encore embué de douleurs se posèrent sur la chenille grondante qui lui faisait face, les roulements mécaniques agressèrent ses oreilles, abasourdis il baissa la tête, observant le petit ponton gris acier sur lequel ses genoux ensanglantés reposaient désormais :

« J'ai réussi… J'ai réussi… »

Se relevant avec avidité, il fut plaqué au sol derechef par une bourrasque. Ses côtes furent secoués de spasmes, sa gorge meurtrie par le froid laissa échapper un rire rauque et douloureux, ses prunelles émeraudes reflétaient le soleil levant avec reconnaissance tandis que le train poursuivait sa course à travers les plaines. Oublié ses journées de lutte avec les forces de la nature, oublié le visage de sa mère baigné de larmes, oublié les reproches de ses amis aujourd'hui disparus, sa douleur à l'épaule qui tentait pourtant d'attirer un peu son attention. Il l'avait fait, son avenir démarrait à cet instant. Il essuya nerveusement ses joues trempées, pas franchement le moment d'attraper des engelures, avant de se redresser sur les coudes, grimaçant aussitôt. Un claquement semblable à un coup de tonnerre le fit tressauter, il n'eu pas le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit que déjà il se retrouvait, une fois de plus, plaquer au sol, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur alors que sa nuque se retrouvait dans le vide :

« J'me disais bien que c'était pas un putain de couguar. »

Un humain, un autre. Le chevauchant littéralement, vieux colt en main, c'était un garçon sensiblement de son âge. Enrouler dans une parka, la gorge à nue malgré le froid saisissant, il ignorait ostensiblement à la fois ses cheveux corbeau lui fouettant le visage, la neige qui lui mordait la peau et les éclats émeraudes qui luisaient sous lui :

« T'as du cran morveux, rare sont ceux qui osent s'aventurés ici. »

Eren secoua vivement la tête, déglutit pour rendre ses paroles aussi clair que possible, pria pour que sa voix sonne moins rauque que celle de son vis-à-vis dont l'arme continuait à lui presser le front :

« Je ne suis pas du Train ! Je viens de monter, à l'instant ! »

L'homme aux yeux gris acier les plissa à peine :

« Là, regarder, j'ai utilisé ce grappin, j'ai réussi à accrocher la parcelle, le voilà, le voilà, bégaya le plus jeune garçon en parvenant avec peine à dégager une de ses mains pour se saisir de l'objet. »

L'autre y adressa à peine un regard :

« Donc… Tu viens de l'extérieur.

-C'est-c'est bien ça, souffla Eren se sentant immédiatement soulagé.

-Voilà qui est intéressant.»

Les yeux du jeune garçon manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites lorsqu'il fut empoigné par le col et pousser sans ménagement, la moitié de son dos désormais sans soutien, seul un réflexe le faisant s'agripper à la petite barrière de fer forgée qui parcourait le pourtour de la parcelle lui fut salutaire :

« Tch.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?!

-Oh, tu préfères que je te colle une balle entres les deux yeux d'abord ? A la vitesse où nous allons tu n'as déjà aucune chance de survie, ta mort sera rapide et indolore.

-Je veux juste monter à bord, je suis un humain, tout comme vous, vous ne pouvez pas…

-Qu'est ce que je ne peux pas gamin ? Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un ici qui serait en mesure de t'aider, railla le brun, quelqu'un qui s'oppose à ce que je fais ? »

Eren mordit ses lèvres tremblotantes, tout ce chemin… Ces morts… Il haleta faiblement lorsque l'autre poussa un à un ses doigts engourdit toujours agrippés à la barrière et tout ceci avec un détachement certain. L'adolescent se sentait trembler de tout ces membres, n'émouvant en rien son assaillant tout à sa tache. Lorsqu'enfin il l'eu achevé, il lui offrit sa propre poigne en guise d'accroche avant de se redresser et glisser son pied entres ses jambes recroquevillées. Cette main brûlante qui agrippait la sienne était désormais son ultime lien avec le train qui fusait toujours, indifférent au drame qui se jouait sur sa locomotive. Personne ne saurait jamais qu'Eren Jaeger avait lui aussi foulé de son corps meurtri cet arche de Noé moderne. Il darda une ultime fois ses yeux vert sur ceux impassible de l'autre qui s'était presque accoudé à la rambarde :

« Me regarde pas comme ça gamin, je te renvoie d'où tu viens tout simplement.

-Vous allez vraiment me tuer hein, souffla le châtain d'une voix blanche. »

Restant un instant interdit, le jeune homme laissa sa poigne faiblir et posa sa tête sur sa main libre, dévoilant à la fois une meurtrissure imposante à la naissance de sa clavicule et un sourire carnassier :

« Désolé mais ce train ne prend plus de voyageurs…»

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 _Et vive la SNCF ! Voici le premier chapitre de Colchique, qui au vue de sa longueur est plus un prologue qu'autre chose… L'histoire s'inspire (très) librement de « Snowpiercer » et plus récemment « Kutetsujou no Kabaneri » (qui est un anime que je ne saurais que chaudement vous recommander !). En espérant recevoir modestement vos impressions…_


	2. Chapter 2

Des éclats de voix le firent tressaillir, rendu sourd par les roulements des roues sur les rails gelées, il lui sembla pourtant entendre nettement son assaillant pester. Une secousse et son menton percuta violement la rambarde lui arrachant un gémissement, deux mains puissantes lui empoignèrent brusquement le visage coupant court à ses faibles protestation. Ces yeux écarquillés rencontrèrent une paire azur d'une profondeur vertigineuse, l'homme qui lui faisait désormais face était le strict opposé de son précédent agresseur : cheveux surmonté d'une chapka mais qui s'avéraient aussi blond que ceux du fou furieux étaient sombres, une stature assurément imposante, tout autant que ces mains d'une froideur néanmoins glaciale mais dénuées d'engelures. Son visage était sévère, exagéré par une mâchoire carrée ornées de lèvres pincées mais charnues, Eren ne douta pas un instant qu'avec un sourire cet homme serait sympathique :

« Comment tu te sens mon garçon ? »

Etait sympathique, corrigea mentalement le dit garçon. La voix de l'homme était chaude, rassurante comme celle d'un père. Hélant brusquement une jeune fille prostrée contre la porte que l'autre avait ouvert à la volée quelques instants plutôt, Eren la vit disparaître subitement à l'intérieur avant de revenir avec une épaisse couverture qu'elle jeta littéralement au grand blond qui s'en saisit avec une moue contrite :

« Sacha combien de fois faudra t-il vous répétez de ne rien lâcher quand vous êtes là ? »

La jolie jeune femme se confondit en excuses avant de disparaître une fois de plus de leur vues. Eren s'enroula dans ce cadeau sitôt qu'il lui fit tendu :

« Je suis Erwin Smith, brailla le blond avec un sourire. »

Et c'est à cet instant que le plus jeune prit conscience du vent qui sifflait contre ses oreilles et rendait toute conversation plus compliquée qu'il n'y pensait :

« Mettons nous à l'abris. Nous seront plus à l'aise pour discuter ! »

Eren opina vigoureusement du chef avant de se redresser sur ses jambes tremblantes, les décharges d'adrénaline qu'il avait eu à subir ses dernières minutes ayant eu raison de ses capacités motrices déjà fortement éprouvées par la faim et le froid. Heureusement il pût compter sur le soutien d'Erwin qui lui enserra la taille avant de l'inviter à faire de même, ce que le plus petit fit non sans s'empourprer légèrement. Et alors qu'ils avançaient, le plus vieux s'immobilisa brusquement avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule :

« Ca vaut pour toi aussi _mechanic_. »

Le brun qui s'était adossé à la carlingue, réprima un frisson avant de se redresser et précéder les deux hommes, non sans bousculer sans ménagement le châtain qui laissa échapper un grognement. Erwin soupira nettement et s'engagea à son tour dans le cœur du train puis laissa choir son baguage avec douceur pour refermer la lourde porte. Les yeux d'Eren parcourait avec avidité l'intérieur, semblable à ce à quoi il s'était attendu : des fuselages taillés au diamant, miroitant de toute part, à l'opposé de la pièce trônait un impressionnant tableau de bord où clignotait paresseusement une foule d'hublots de couleurs différentes. Des cadrans, aiguillages là aussi de tailles et formes divers, achevés de parsemer la console de plusieurs mètres aux côtés de leviers divers. Il y faisait une chaleur impressionnante, et c'est à cette réflexion qu'Eren prit conscience du grand four qui trônait au centre de la pièce, gueule béante et enflammée, mais également de toute l'activité qui régnait ici. Une véritable petite troupe d'hommes et de femmes qui se passaient sans s'interrompre charbon et bois pour alimenter le cœur de la machine. Tous avaient leurs manches soigneusement attachées et leurs fronts s'ornaient de foulard, rubans, tissus ce qui devait leur tenir incroyablement chaud. Se débarrassant de la couverture qui ornait ses épaules, il laissa échapper un piaillement sonore lorsqu'Erwin lui attrapa brutalement le poignet. Il suivit le regard furibond du blond qui se posa sur le brun toujours enroulé dans sa parka :

« Levi, rauqua le plus grand d'une voix lourde.

-Bordel, ferme là maintenant Erwin ! Il s'est luxé l'épaule tout seul cet abrutit ! »

Le châtain jeta un œil au centre de la dispute et se sentit défaillir, alors qu'un son sourd emplissait ses oreilles, il perçut un ricanement :

« T'aurais mieux fait d'te taire _la carte_ , le gosse va nous quitter aussi sûrement que deux et deux font quatre.

-Bouge ton cul de ce mur et vient voir lui rafistoler ça !

-Eh, c'est pas mon taf, le toubi c'est pas moi dans cette foutu carlingue !

-Bouger, disloquer, remboiter c'est plutôt ton domaine de prédilection ! Une articulation n'est pas beaucoup plus différente de ce que tu manipules au jour le jour.

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais, grogna Levi en se dégageant néanmoins du mur d'acier. »

Eren vacilla un instant, s'adossant contre la porte alors que l'énergumène s'approchait d'un pas trainant sous l'œil ravit d'Erwin. Le brun s'accroupit, jaugea un instant l'épaule de son vis-à-vis qui tenta de masquer la terreur qui lui tordait les tripes :

« Les hématomes sont déjà là, la binocle va me faire suer si je fais pire que mieux.

-Levi, contente toi de remboiter cette fichue épaule, gronda le blond. »

Laissant échapper quelques jurons de son cru, Levi laissa glisser sa main sous l'avant bras puis jusqu'à l'aisselle, la seconde se posant sur l'épaule meurtrie du châtain qui laissa échapper un geignement :

« Oy, tu vas pas t'y mettre, grogna le jeune homme, Visiblement c'est simplement la tête de l'humérus… Le Supra est dans l'axe… Faudra voir avec l'autre pour les suites. Compte jusqu'à quatre en inspirant et bloque ta respiration gamin. »

Trop terrorisé pour émettre la moindre protestation, Eren s'exécuta inspirant profondément « Un, deux... » un clac sonore le fit tressauter si violement que sa tête heurta la porte manquant de l'assommer au passage :

« Et voilà l'travail, siffla le brun avec un sourire mauvais.

-C'était pas, commença Eren en s'agrippant la tête à deux mains.

-Effet de surprise, et ta respiration ce serait bloquée en tout les cas abrutit.

-Suffit. Ne me dîtes pas que vous vous détestez déjà...»

Sous le regard quelque peu surpris d'Eren qui faisait maintenant tourné prudemment son épaule, le brun se tût aussitôt, s'adossant à une petite garde en ferraille proche de la porte. Le plus grand eu un sourire satisfait et reporta son attention sur le châtain :

« Bien, si tu me disais ce que tu fais ici, jeune… ?

-Eren, Eren Jaeger, ânonna l'interpellé prenant brutalement conscience qu'il n'avait toujours pas décliné son identité.

-Tu as une petite idée de là où tu te trouves ?

-Sur le train d'Eurasie… ? »

Ricanement, mépris à peine voilé. Erwin jeta un regard noir au jeune homme qui se rembrunit légèrement :

« Pas tout à fait Eren. Le Grand Train d'Eurasie à été dissous il y'a quelques temps déjà, tu es à bord de l'un de ces héritiers en quelques sorte… Je suis en charge de l'élaboration des trajets pour assurer les ravitaillements et éviter de croiser d'autres Trains, ajouta l'homme.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est la guerre ?

-Disons que les marchandises et rails praticables ce font rares et ils arrivent que certains équipages entres en conflit… Nous sommes un peu moins de huit cent âmes ici.

-Un peu moins de huit cent, répéta pensivement l'adolescent qui s'était relevé.

-Tu vas répéter tout ce qu'il te dit, cracha le garçon qui n'avait pas quitté sa parka.

-Chacun à des tâches bien particulières, la plupart des hommes sont 'cheminots' ils se chargent de l'approvisionnement continue de la chaudière, signifia le blond imperturbable tout en désignant la petite troupe qu'Eren avait aperçut dès son arrivée, les femmes se chargent de négocier et préparer les denrées et tissus. Elles s'occupent aussi de l'éducation et la formation des jeunes. Quelques hommes s'occupent de gérer les… imprévus.

-Les imprévus ?

-Les bagarres avec d'autres équipages ou les gosses dans ton genre…

-Levi. Levi fait partit des quelques rares à avoir un statut particulier. C'est lui qui est en charge de piloter cette locomotive, vérifier ces constantes, faire face à tout situation imprévue. En fait il…

-Ne peux rien faire sans moi. »

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vivement vers la silhouette qui se profilait au bout de la locomotive. Les travailleurs s'immobilisèrent avant de saluer le nouvel arrivant d'une clameur courte et forte qu'Eren ne parvint à identifier. L'homme était âgé, plus qu'Erwin qui s'était incliné à son tour, le crâne dégarnit, une moustache grisonnante qui surmontait un sourire qui se voulait doux, paternel. Mais là où le blond y parvenait sans problème, l'adolescent voyait en cette mimique quelque chose de malsain, cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise. Un mouvement de recul proche de lui attira son attention et il reporta un regard interrogateur sur le brun qui s'était davantage terré contre la paroi :

« D'où viens cet enfant ?

-De l'extérieur Commandant Pixis, son nom est Eren, il est parvenu à gagner le pont principal, énuméra Erwin d'une voix monocorde. »

Le dit commandant acquiesça lourdement avant d'offrir à nouveau un sourire au jeune garçon qui réprima tant bien que mal un frisson de dégoût :

« Héroïque. Espérons que vous vous montriez exemplaire et utile à notre communauté Eren.

-Je saurais faire de mon mieux, brailla le plus jeune en s'inclinant vivement.

-Mais enfin le vi… !

-Un problème _Ackerman_ ? »

Levi qui venait brutalement de se manifester, laissa échapper un son gourd avant de se radosser, impuissant devant ce qui semblait être le chef tout puissant de ce rafiot :

« Je suppose que le problème est résolu. Nous manquons cruellement de main d'œuvre, un cheminot de plus ne sera pas de trop. Bien, miss Brauss ?

-Monsieur, souffla la jeune femme qui avait amené la couverture quelques minutes auparavant.

-Veuillez montrer au jeune Eren les rudiments de son travail. Sachez jeune homme qu'ici rien n'est gratuit, seul le travail paie. Je vais m'entretenir avec Monsieur Smith et Ackerman.

-Ackerman, répéta l'adolescent en plissant les yeux. »

Levi Ackerman. Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, des souvenirs lointain de courses au bord des rails et d'hommes en uniformes lui firent tourner la tête. Une poigne hésitante le tira de ses pensées et il planta son regard dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme :

« Sacha Brauss, salua t-elle en lui tendant une main qu'il saisit aussitôt.

-Eren Jaeger. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire amicale avant de l'entrainer vers la chaudière, Eren eu juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux trois hommes qui disparaissait par la même porte que celle là même où le commandant Pixis avait fait son entrée :

« Le travail est plutôt simple et ne demande qu'une bonne endurance physique ! Le charbon est stocké ici, et le bois là, indiqua Sacha qui semblait prendre sa tâche très à cœur, on réalise des chaînes humaines et on s'y déplace, le point de chute revint au début de file et ainsi de suite. Il faut éviter d'inhaler trop longtemps les vapeurs tu comprends ? Toutes les quinze minutes on actionne une trappe pour évacuer le monoxyde de carbone, en général c'est le chef de rang qui donne l'ordre ne t'en préoccupe donc pas trop.

-Un chef de rang ?

-Notre supérieur si tu préfères. C'est lui qui constitue les groupes de la journée et annonce les relais, il gère aussi les tickets de rationnements. Ici la rémunération ce fait ainsi, les tickets alimentaire et récréatifs, ceux là te permettent d'acheter une couverture supplémentaire par exemple ! »

La jeune femme poursuivit ses explications, répondant sans jamais rechigner aux questions de l'adolescent. Il apprit ainsi que le train se composait d'une vingtaine de wagons non mixtes, qu'hommes et femmes ne se côtoyaient guère, Sacha avouant à demi-mots que c'était pour maintenir un taux de natalité quasi nul, les enfants n'étant guère qu'une source d'ennuis. Quand aux rubans noués autour du front, ils avaient un rôle majeur : imbibés d'une décoction spéciale, ils prévenaient une sudation trop importante qui aurait irrité muqueuses et épidermes tout en diffusant un parfum floral sensé apaisé les travailleurs. Eren la trouvait charmante, pleine d'attention et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils se rapprochèrent au fur et à mesure de leur conversation s'attirant les railleries de quelques femmes qui ne perdaient pas une miette de la scène. La jeune fille à queue de cheval se justifiant dans le vide non sans s'empourprer alors qu'Eren riait à la cantonade malgré la légère gêne. Et alors qu'une dénommée Ymir faisait une nouvelle réflexion sur la poitrine de sa camarade, une porte s'ouvrant à la volée firent sursauté toute la petite assemblée. C'est un Levi blafard qui laissa son regard acier courir sur la troupe avant de s'arrêter sur le dernier membre du train. D'un signe de tête et sans un mot, il invita le châtain à le suivre et se dirigea à l'opposé du tableau de bord. Remerciant dans un souffle la jolie Sacha qui s'inclina à son tour, il s'engouffra à la suite de Levi, rattrapant la lourde porte que l'autre ne s'était pas efforcé de retenir. Le wagon dans lequel il s'engouffra n'avait déjà plus grand-chose à voir avec l'intérieur presque impeccable de la locomotive. Des débris de verre jonchaient le sol, deux hamacs suspendus de part et d'autres du wagon se balançaient et quelques tables et chaises constituaient le seul mobilier de cette pièce qui devait avoir l'équivalent d'une longueur de 40 mètres pour dix de larges. L'endroit était si oppressant que le plus jeune choisit de reporter son attention sur le brun dos à lui, et il fronça aussitôt : la démarche de Levi n'avait rien de normale. A chaque pas il voyait nettement le mouvement s'arrêter une dixième de seconde avant d'achever sa pose. Il s'était passionné pour ce genre de concept et détail : les mécanismes de la nage, du vol, de la marche, de la course. C'était suite à sa maladresse chronique que sa mère et ses rares amis l'avait initié, puis l'enfant avait lu, écouté, appris, pour finir par soigné en partie son gauchisme mais aussi découvrir un centre d'intérêt, lui qui n'avait jamais eu goût à grand-chose. Sentant le regard pesant sur son dos, le brun laissa échapper un grognement :

« C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Je me faisais simplement la réflexion que vous étiez plus petit que moi. »

Eren pâlit aussitôt, règle numéro deux des Jaeger : « Réfléchir d'abord, parler ensuite. » Le plus petit donc resta un instant interdit avant de remonter le col de la parka qu'il n'avait toujours pas quitté non sans insulté copieusement les Jaeger sur quelques générations. Les deux hommes achevèrent la traversée du wagon en silence et ce n'est que lorsque Levi entrepris d'ouvrir la lourde porte que le châtain rompit le calme :

« Et où vas t-on ?

-Flippé gamin, railla l'autre sans prendre la peine de lui jeter un regard.

-Pas comme-ci vous aviez souhaité me voir mort il y'a moins de vingt quatre heures !

-Baisse d'un ton nabot, on a pas élever les cochons ensemble.

-J'essaye d'être poli c'est tout, signifia Eren de plus en plus exaspéré.

-La politesse ne te remplira pas la panse ici morveux !

-Bon sang mais c'est quoi votre problème ?! »

Il fût brutalement empoigné par le col et plaqué contre la porte, il frissonna plus dû au contact glacial du métal contre son dos que sous le regard brûlant de son vis-à-vis dont l'avant bras exerçait une pression douloureuse sur sa gorge :

« Ici t'es personne gringalet, si tu veux bouffer et pioncer à ta faim va falloir faire tes preuves. Même si Erwin t'as sauvé les miches tout à l'heure et que le vieux pervers semble t'avoir dans ses bonnes grâces, ça fait pas de toi un élu loin de là… »

Le plus jeune fût surpris de la tirade tout en longueur et repris à peine son souffle lorsque l'autre le relâcha aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait saisit :

« Tu vas vite apprendre la façon dont on vie ici. Les têtes brulées dans ton genre ne font pas de vieux os en général. Je te montre les dortoirs, hoche toi l'cul. »

Eren s'engouffra à la suite du brun non sans ruminer. S'il avait trouvé Sacha et sa bande tout à fait charmante et Erwin presque autant, forcé de reconnaître que Levi était un homme pour le moins glacial et que ces paroles n'étaient sienne qu'en incluant quelques grossièretés. Sans mentir : avait il prononcé une phrase sans inclure le mot 'putain' ou 'morveux' ? Ils arrivèrent dans un wagon à peine plus accueillant que le précédent, en lieu et place des tables se trouvaient des couchettes aux nombres de quatre de part et d'autres du wagon, d'un seul tenant. Ainsi c'était plus de trente couches qui s'étalaient sur les flancs de l'appareil. Quelques hommes y étaient d'ailleurs affalé, certains lisaient adossé au mur, d'autres semblaient faire une sieste et les plus jeunes d'entres eux s'adonnaient à une partie de cartes. Levi s'arrêta finalement devant une corde qu'il enroula fermement autour de son avant bras avant d'entamer l'ascension des paillasses non sans grimacer. Au vue des quelques rires qui se firent entendre ça et là, Eren en déduisit aussitôt que le conducteur n'était pas seulement détester par lui seul. Sans un mot, il gravit à son tour les couchettes et s'assit sur la plus haute, côte à côte avec le second garçon tout en conservant des distances respectueuses :

« C'est ici que tu pionce, on à plus ou moins notre lit attitré. Si t'es parvenus à emmener deux trois bricoles, y'a des tiroirs sur les flancs de la carlingue. Comme t'es nouveau on t'emmerdras seulement dans six sept heures à la chaufferie. Commence à dormir.

-A dormir ? Mais l'aube viens de… !

-Tu vois le ciel ici ? Non. Ici on vit au rythme de la machine, pas du soleil, c'est bon pour les escales ça, siffla le brun qui roula souplement sur le coté, un homme viendra te chercher quand ce sera ton tour.

-Comment saura t-il où je suis ?

-Tu compte bouger de là ? Le gars qui dormait ici Marlo qui s'appelait, est mort y'a un peu moins de trois jours, tuberculose une connerie comme ça… Si j'étais toi je changerais la literie, ajouta le plus petit avec un sourire narquois.

-C'est pas vrai, jura le châtain en bondissant sur ses deux pieds avant d'heurter le plafond. »

Levi laissa échapper un éclat de rire semblable à un aboiement alors qu'Eren s'agrippait la tête à deux mains pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques heures :

« T'es un foutu débile toi, mais t'es plutôt marrant au final.

-Ferme là, grogna le châtain en réprimant ses larmes.

-Ohlà ? On se tutoie maintenant ? Tâche de pas trop prendre la confiance gamin.

-J'ai pourtant pas eu franchement l'impression que c'était toi qui dictait les lois ici.

-Réfléchis avant d'ouvrir ta putain de gueule d'ange. »

Enroulant une nouvelle fois son avant bras autour de la corde tressée, Levi se laissa glisser sur la seconde couchette avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt :

« Ah j'oubliais, ici c'est ma piaule pigé ? Le moindre chahut quand je pionce et je te garantis que je t'exploserais tellement la face que même si ta maman te reconnaît, elle voudra plus de toi, gronda le brun en désignant la paillasse d'un signe de tête. »

Le plus grand se sentit aussitôt défaillir et essuya sans broncher le même sourire que l'autre lui avait offert alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui coller une balle entres les deux yeux :

« Bonne nuit gueule d'amour. »

Sitôt la touffe brune hors de son champ de vision, Eren s'affala dans la couchette, les bras en croix, écoutant le roulis des roues sur les rails, les conseils de Levi quand au change de ses draps étaient déjà bien loin. Il roula sur le coté pour fixer la paroi d'acier qui lui faisait face, lui renvoyant un pâle reflet couleur métal. Un peu plus bas quelques râles et cris victorieux émanèrent d'une couchette, celle des joueurs de cartes. Eren poussa un soupir avant de fermer les yeux, trouver le sommeil s'avérerait assurément compliqué :

« Demain est un autre jour, murmura t-il. »

Et au combien il était proche de la vérité.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 _Fuwah ! Chapitre BIEN plus long que son prédécesseur ! Le langage particulièrement fleurit de Levi fait un peu partit du personnage mais j'ai aussi un peu grossi le trait, aussi je m'excuse d'avance si c'est grossièretés peuvent choquer mais le rating est entre autre là pour ça… Eren fait un peu plante dans ce chapitre, mais il devrait se manifester un peu plus dès le prochain ! Je vous remercie pour vos petites reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et m'encourage à soigner d'autant plus ce récit ! La publication sera assez lente (bien que je vais tâcher de garder un rythme régulier) contrairement à ce que laisse supposer ce petit cadeau, mais je vous assure des chapitres tout aussi consistants que celui-ci ! Merci encore pour les quelques reviews très encourageantes ! A très bientôt je l'espère pour la suite de Colchique, je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui auront pris la peine de me lire et plus encore ceux qui laissent d'agréables soutiens…_


	3. Chapter 3

« Oy, le bleu ! Eh ! »

Eren laissa échapper un gémissement avant d'entrouvrir les yeux : pendu à sa couchette, une paire d'yeux vert émeraude ornait un visage encore poupon. Le garçon avait les cheveux très ras, un sourire rieur où quelques dents semblaient manquer à l'appel et le visage noirci :

« Connie Springer, annonça t-il avec un petit signe de main, on est de garde.

-De garde, marmonna le châtain en se redressant.

-C'est l'un des tafs les plus posé, idéal pour te mettre en jambe ! Tu pourras remercier le chef Bott plus tard ! Allez habille toi vite ! »

Le jeune garçon disparut aussitôt, déjà glissé au bas de la corde. Eren s'étira : pas un seul instant il n'avait pût penser s'endormir aussi rapidement malgré le capharnaüm ambiant. C'est un peu honteux qu'il se glissa à son tour hors de la couchette, n'ayant aucune affaire de rechange et rejoignit Connie qui l'attendait près de la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil hagard autour de lui alors que tous les hommes dormaient, certains ronflant tout leur saoul, d'autre s'agitant dans leurs paillasse :

« Quel heure est-il, souffla t-il en se penchant vers son interlocuteur.

-Haha,c'est pas ici que tu trouveras quelqu'un capable de te la donner ! Disons qu'il est très tôt ou très tard, peu de personne travail en tout cas ! Allez magnons nous ! »

Les deux jeunes garçons s'engouffrèrent dans le wagon voisin, celui de la veille (c'est ce qu'il supposait), et c'est avec une certaine stupeur qu'Eren observa son acolyte du jour se hisser avec une agilité de singe dans l'un des deux hamacs. Le bleu grimpa sur celui qui faisait face et attrapa à la volée une petite liasse dactylographié non sans froncer les sourcils :

« La liste des cheminot pour ce tour-ci, comme tu ne les connais pas encore disons que tu apprend le métier avec moi ! C'est plaisant d'avoir cette responsabilité !

-Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir surveiller les allées et venues pendant des heures ? »

Connie eu un haussement d'épaules :

« Vérifier que toutes les personnes censés travailler vont travailler. On est des pointeurs si tu préfères, y'a des petits malins tu vas voir !

-Les tickets de rationnement, marmonna Eren en parcourant rapidement la liste des yeux.

-T'as tout bon ! Ils y'a toujours deux trois marioles qui s'invitent en plus pour réclamer leur dû mais c'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne ici ! C'est déjà difficile de faire œuvrer tout le monde… Mais à l'inverse t'en a qui se doivent de bucher et préfère une grasse mat' ! Enfin s'ils osent se pointé ils se font accueillir par le caporal !

-Le caporal ?

-Ackerman, le pilote de la loco. Les bruits courent déjà que toi et lui c'est l'huile et l'eau, ajouta le jeune garçon avec un sourire sarcastique, m'enfin si ça peux te rassurer ce gars là n'aime personne. Et t'auras pas beaucoup avoir avec lui, il passe son temps les yeux rivés sur les cadrans, c'est tout juste s'il te beugle une indication de temps en temps.

-Il n'a pas l'air très populaire en effet…

-J'te dis il est dur comme un roc ! Il mange seul, ne cause pas, reste toujours dans son coin, peut être aussi car c'est l'un des seuls à ne jamais avoir de break…

-Pourtant c'est grâce à lui que vous…

-Bla Bla, coupa le plus petit avec un geste, à ce qu'on dit c'est le seul que le vieux Ackerman à tolérer en fin de vie. Apparemment piloter cet engin requière un vrai savoir et un seul est former pour éviter toute mutinerie, mais la clef de contrôle est détenue par le chef pour éviter un plein pouvoir…

-Le vieux Pixis, grogna Eren.

-L'appel pas comme ça… Quoi qu'il en soit Levi est devenu un Ackerman, en fait ce nom s'hérite de pilote en pilote. Pour tout t'avouer je suis sur ce Train depuis quelques mois seulement, je suis originaire de la station fortifié de Dauper. Un jour il est passé, j'ai eu envie de changer de vie et me voilà. Ah ! Sacha ! Christa !»

Eren baissa les yeux sur les deux nouvelle arrivantes, la ravissante brunette lui offrit un timide signe de main et la blonde un coup d'œil suspicieux :

« Coche les le bleu, la cinq et huitième sur la liste !

-Eren, c'est Eren Jaeger.

-Jaeger. Le repas avance les filles ?

-Tu penses avec ton ventre Connie, brailla la petite blonde non sans sourire, il sera prêt quand tu auras finis ! »

Laissant échapper un sifflement ravit, le jeune garçon se laissa aller en arrière sous le regard amusé d'Eren. Puis ce fût le temps de la garde, une petite vingtaine de personnes défilèrent sous eux d'âges et de genres différents, et le châtain fit de son mieux pour les mémoriser. Lorsque la dernière crois fût annoter, les deux garçons glissèrent au bas des hamacs et alors qu'Eren s'engageait à la suite de son compagnon ce dernier lui frappa sans douceur la poitrine :

« Ton estomac va devoir attendre, tu dois te rendre à l'infirmerie. Contrôle de routine. »

Le plus grand plissa les yeux alors que l'autre se frottait la nuque :

« Les nouveaux sont rares ici, juste une petite vérif histoire que tu n'es pas ramener de saloperie, on entends pas mal de rumeurs sur des nouvelles maladies… Le toubi est un peu déluré, essaye de parler le moins possible et tout ce passera bien.

-Comment ça, grogna le châtain sur ses gardes.

-J'ai pas les mots. Tu dois te rendre dans deux wagons suivant nos dortoirs, c'est écrit en lettre capital sur la porte, tu peux pas te planter.

-Et tu ne m'accompagnes pas ? »

L'intéressé eu un sourire contrit :

« Bon courage vieux. »

* * *

Il déglutit, non pas que la réflexion de Connie l'ai particulièrement perturbé, après tout quel humain normalement constitué apprécier le médecin, mais la vétusté apparente du 'cabinet', cube noirâtre accolé au fond d'un wagon tout aussi sordide ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Il prit une inspiration sèche, étendant la main :

« Levi il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Ses doigts restèrent en suspension à quelques centimètres de la porte :

« J'te d'mande pas ton avis la binocle, j'ai merdé comme à chaque fois.

-Et qu'en pense Erwin ?

-Fait pas chié, t'as une liste, file moi ce qui est inscrit, fais ton putain de taf pour changer !

-Ca va, ça vaaaaaaa, brailla une voix exaspéré. »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le plus jeune n'eu pas le temps de faire un pas en arrière, s'agrippa aussitôt le nez non sans lâcher un juron. Chemise blanche immaculé et pantalon en lin tout aussi impeccable, Levi écarquilla les yeux un instant surpris avant de reprendre un visage impassible, indifférents à la couleur inquiétante que prenait l'appendice de l'autre :

« Ta mère t'as jamais appris à ne pas écouter aux portes morveux ?

-On a de la compagnie ?

-Le chaton qui à sauter sur la loco la veille, celui qui est en contrôle avec toi. »

Exclamation frivole et en moins d'une seconde, une jeune femme à la stature imposante et aux yeux brillant avait déjà fondu sur lui, lui agrippant les mains :

« Hanji Zoé, médecin de bord, et le vieux grognon du fond c'est Levi !

-Oy, siffla l'intéressé.

-Eren Jaeger, ânonna le jeune garçon en tentant de se dégager avec douceur.

-Tout vas très bien se passé Eren, ce n'est qu'un petit check-up ! Je te sens tendu !

-Sans rire, marmonna le cité.»

Il s'engouffra à la suite d'Hanji non sans avoir jeter un coup d'œil suspicieux au conducteur qui quittait la petite salle, une besace jetée en travers de l'épaule :

« Je ne pensais pas qu'une nouvelle personne se préoccuperait de lui. »

Eren tressaillis plantant ces yeux dans ceux noisette de la femme, les même que ceux de Sacha :

« Je parle de Levi, ajouta t-elle d'un ton détaché, ce n'est pas le genre de personne qui attire la sympathie. Mais quand on le connaît un peu, je t'assure que c'est un chic type. »

Le plus jeune ne releva pas, un chic type ? Un meurtrier oui ! Hanji se laissa aller dans un épais fauteuil de cuir, invita son patient à faire de même et consultât brièvement des yeux le papier qu'elle tenait en main :

« Bien donc Eren, quel âge as-tu ?

-Dix sept ans.

-Pas d'amnésie ? Tu sais qui tu es, d'où tu viens ?

-Parfaitement.

-Famille ?

-Je n'en ai… Pas, plus, souffla t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Comme la plupart d'entres nous. As-tu été attaqué, mordu, par un animal ou un humain ?

-Pas que je sache…

-Pas de traces de coups ? D'ecchymoses ? De plaques suspectes ?

-Non…

-Nombre de partenaires sexuels ? »

Eren se tendit aussitôt, ouvrit la bouche sous l'œil amusé de la châtain :

« Je me fous de savoir si t'es puceau ou déviant Eren, je veux juste savoir si tu aurais pût attraper une éventuelle saloperie que tu pourrais éventuellement refiler.

-Non.

-Voilà. Met toi dans un coin de la pièce, enlève tout sauf les sous-vêtements, je vais prendre tes constantes et t'examiner rapidement, fit-elle en se levant. »

Il s'exécuta, curieusement si Hanji et son excentricitée ambiante l'avait quelques peu secoué, forcé de reconnaître qu'elle était une femme commode qui ne dégageait rien de malsain. Alors qu'elle l'auscultait en silence, il se détourna légèrement vers elle :

« Pourquoi Levi est comme ça ? »

Elle sembla un instant surprise, releva doucement la tête vers lui avant de lâcher un soupir :

« Il… C'est un poste qui a beaucoup de responsabilités, il dort moins que vous, la pression quotidienne est énorme. Mais il n'est pas l'odieux connard qu'il nous montre au quotidien, au fond c'est un chic type, murmura t-elle en souriant distraitement.

-C'est pourtant l'image qu'il donne en permanence.

-Celle qu'il veux bien donner, il à du talent hein ? »

Eren leva les yeux au ciel, releva un peu ses bras lorsque la jeune femme fit courir ses doigts contre ses côtes :

« Il me rends constamment service tu sais. Il suffit que je me plaigne pour que je retrouve quelque chose de réconfortant sur mon pas de porte. C'est juste qu'il n'aime pas que ça se sache voilà tout, souffla t-elle avant de se redresser. »

Tapotant avec douceur le dos du garçon elle l'invita à s'habiller de nouveau :

« Tout est en ordre Eren, je vais juste prescrire une crème pour tes tendons. »

Le plus jeune eu un froncement de sourcils auquel elle répondit par un sourire des plus narquois :

« Ta luxation, préçisa t-elle en faisant craquer son épaule, Levi m'en a touché deux mots tout à l'heure. »

Penaud, le garçon acheva de se vêtir en silence et adressa un salut amical à la jeune femme qui lui rendit une profonde étreinte, enfouissant son visage à la naissance de son cou. Eren encaissa en silence les petites lunettes s'enfonçant dans sa carotide et après avoir attrapé un petit sac qu'elle lui tendait, quitta la pièce dans un dernier signe de main.

* * *

« J'te jure c'est vraiment un chic tyyyyyyyyype, minauda Eren.

-OY le bleu ! Bouge ton joli cul de bébé au lieu de jacasser tout seul ! »

Pestant tout son saoul, Eren agrippa une nouvelle bûche pour la tendre à Connie qui lui offrit un sourire compatissant. Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures que le châtain se démenait dans la chaufferie en compagnie d'une petite douzaine de personnes, tous plus trempés les uns que les autres. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncer Connie, le brun s'était avérer plutôt mutique, conservant un œil acéré sur les nombreux cadrans qui ornaient le tableau de bord, attentif au moindre frémissement d'une aiguille. Il passait la majeur partie de son temps à triturer quelques leviers, frappaient un ou deux cadrans en pestant, parfois il restait presque immobile devant une séries de feuilles barbouillées de notes incompréhensible. De temps à autre il braillait quelques ordres d'une voix égale et le reste de son temps… Il le passait à insulter Eren. Lui reprochant tour à tour sa maigreur, sa taille, sa lenteur, sa dynamique inexistante. Bien évidemment aucune personne présente n'avait osé contredire le moindre de ces propos, pas même Sacha. Et le plus jeune d'encaisser tant bien que mal les reproches, insultes sous l'œil rassuré des autres cheminots, ravit de voir que le conducteur ce soit trouvé une nouvelle tête de Turc. L'estomac du plus jeune eu un grondement sourd, son premier ticket de rationnement ne l'avait guère contenté : un peu de soupe coupé à l'eau, son peu de travail du matin ne l'ayant pas même autorisé à garnir son plateau de pain. Un bruit sourd émanant du tableau de bord le fit tressauter et il manqua de lâcher la bûche qu'il tenait en main alors que des soupirs et exclamations joyeuses montaient ça et là :

« C'est l'heure du repos, souffla doucement Sacha en se penchant vers lui. »

Eren acquiesça soulagé avant de croiser le regard dur du caporal qui s'était adossé à son plan de travail en quelque sorte :

« On décélère de quarante kilomètres heures pour ce soir, on a pas mal de lignes droites…

-Quand on peux, le levier se bloque et la machine se gère seule, tant que les courbes sont larges, la loco fait son travail, murmura la châtain à l'adresse de son cadet, ça permet au chauffeur de dormir deux ou trois heures de suite.

-A la douche ! »

La chaufferie se transforma en une seconde en gigantesque vestiaires pour hommes tandis que les quelques femmes présentes se ruaient déjà au fond du wagon. Eren se dévêtit à son tour non sans s'empourprer légèrement sous le regard moqueur de Connie qui déjà l'entrainait à son tour vers les dortoirs. Laissant échapper un soupir profond, le brun actionna quelques leviers avant de s'adosser à nouveau contre le large tableau de bord :

« Essayez de laisser un peu d'eau chaude pour ces pauvres bougres, grogna t-il.

-Hein ?

-L'eau est déviée pour passer contre la chaudière qui la chauffe au passage. Mais on ne peut le faire que lorsqu'il faut décéléré faute de quoi on consomme trop d'énergie, brailla un Connie hilare en poussant l'autre devant lui, donc autant te dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours !

-Tu veux dires qu'en général l'eau est froide, gémit Eren en réprimant un frisson.

-Il fait tellement chaud ici qu'on s'habitue vite tu verras ! »

En quelques minutes le châtain avaient gagnés les douches, prenant la quasi-totalité d'un wagon, situé en aval du réfectoire qui devait drainer une partie de la chaleur, et bien évidemment hommes et femmes faisaient une fois de plus bande à part. Non pas qu'Eren avait un quelconque complexe, mais la vue des nombreux corps nus face à lui suffit à le faire ce sentir très mal à l'aise. Bien sûr que les douches étaient collectives, quel intimité pouvait il avoir ? Que pouvait il espérer alors qu'il avait partagé sa chambre et sa nuit avec une trentaine de personnes ? Hommes de tout âges se lavaient sans aucune pudeur, frappant avec fébrilité les boutons qui envoyaient de l'eau à intervalle régulier, prévenant tout gaspillage. La pièce ne tarda pas à s'emplir d'une épaisse vapeur et bientôt Eren se sentit suffisamment masqué par ces couches opaques pour se dévêtir totalement et se glisser sous l'un des pommeaux. Un jet d'eau timide et tout juste tiède le fit tressaillir, et c'est avec dépit qu'il se savonna prestement avant de s'asseoir sur le carrelage, une serviette glanée là en travers de ses jambes, pour réchauffer son corps à coup de vapeur. Il observa les hommes se prélasser sous les jets, songea que l'eau qu'il avait obtenue devait finalement avoir une température plus que correct. Lui-même s'était laver à même les ruisseaux, frôlant parfois l'hypothermie lorsque sa mère avait finit par succombé. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux :

« Tu rumines même ici ? »

L'adolescent se releva brusquement, faisant face au brun qui l'observait avec nonchalance. Son regard glissa doucement vers une certaine partie de l'anatomie du plus jeune qui vira à l'écarlate sitôt qu'il vit les commissures de l'autre se redresser :

« Mais qu'avons-nous là, railla t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

-Je me les gèle pigé, couina le plus grand en se ruant sur sa serviette.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous…

-Bon sang qu'est ce que tu veux… ?

-Je vais me laver, comme tout le monde.

-Sacha m'a dis que vous autres ne vous laviez pas ici, un genre de salle de bain privative. »

Levi eu un haussement d'épaule :

« J'préfère venir ici. »

Le châtain hocha distraitement la tête, baissant les yeux pour ajuster sa serviette ayant de nouveau pris place sur ses hanches malingres alors que le brun se détournait pour observer les éventuelles places libres. Le regard du plus jeune fût attirer par une estafilade qui courait à mis mollet sur la peau pourtant blafarde de l'autre. Laissant glisser à son tour ses pupilles émeraudes, il ne pût réprimer un frisson horrifié à la vue de la cicatrice boursoufflée et encore rougie par endroit qu'arborait le conducteur. Les stries étaient profondes, lui marquant sévèrement la cheville, un véritable creux ornait la place du tendon fibulaire et le reste du membre était nettement engorgée. Eren en vint à s'interroger sur la boiterie quasi inexistante qu'offrait le brun avec une cheville si vilainement estropiée. Semblant soudain se rendre compte de l'analyse dont il était le centre, Levi fit volte face, plantant son regard acier plus dur encore que d'ordinaire dans ceux de son vis-à-vis :

« Va falloir que tu perdes cette putain d'habitude, grogna t-il en glissant sa cheville derrière la première.

-Tu devrais la passer à…

-Mêle toi de ton cul le bleu. Oh et tant que j'y suis : t'as vraiment merdé aujourd'hui, si tu te hoche pas un peu je te signalerais et adieu les tickets de rationnements. »

Il marqua une pause, sourit de toute ses dents avant de se pencher vers lui, Eren réprima tant bien que mal un frisson dont il ne parvint pas à en déterminer l'origine :

« Et c'est pas en becquotant comme un moineau que ton petit oiseau va grandir… »

Et sur ces paroles aussi fleurit que d'ordinaire, le brun se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les autres qui ne manquèrent pas de s'éloigner sur son passage :

« Putain de dictateur. »

A suivre….

* * *

 _Voici la suite de Colchique ! Chapitre un peu longuet à lire et à écrire par la même occasion… Je m'en excuse mais je pense qu'il était important de vous permettre d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'univers dans lequel évoluent les personnages et j'ai été ravie de voir un peu Hanji ! La suite et les chapitres à venir promettent d'être un peu plus riche en action, merci encore pour vos reviews qui m'encourages toujours autant et à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fanfic (et Dieu sais que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux) à très vite ! Oh, et bonne chance à tous les bacheliers qui sont en passent d'en finir avec cette terrible épreuve !_


	4. Chapter 4

Eren se réveilla seul, roula sur le coté pour apercevoir les dormeurs : il commençait à les reconnaître et en était plutôt satisfait. Il avait écouté attentivement les explications de Sacha concernant cette fin de semaine et on pouvait dire que le mode de fonctionnement était plutôt particulier : repérer une ou deux tête du groupe précédent, s'ils étaient toujours dans leur lits, sommeil garantis pendant encore quelques heures. Connie dormait toujours à point fermer et Marco manquait à l'appel, se rendormir n'était donc pas d'actualité. Laissant échapper un soupir il se remit sur le dos, fixant le plafond. L'attente n'avait jamais été son fort, et s'il avait bénit sa première nuit la trouvant un peu trop courte, forcé de reconnaître qu'avoir pour seul activité la maîtrise de son quota de sommeil n'était pas des plus distrayant. Et pourtant ici la plupart des gens dormaient, à croire qu'ils ne savaient faire que ça. Avec hésitation il s'extirpa légèrement de sa couchette et se risqua à jeter un œil à celle sous lui : aucune trace de Levi, la couverture impeccablement pliée se trouvait déjà au bout de la paillasse. Un bruit de porte le fit se redresser et il répondit au sourire de Marco avant de se vêtir rapidement.

* * *

« Levi n'est pas là ?

-Bon sang mais ça vire à l'obsession chez toi, grogna Sacha en lui lançant une bûche. »

L'intéressé eu un haussement d'épaule tandis que la plus petite roulait des yeux :

« Le capitaine est passé ce matin et l'a emmené au bureau, autant te dire qu'il va être encore d'une humeur de chien...

-Contrairement à tous les autres jours ? »

Les deux adolescents pouffèrent s'attirant aussitôt les reproches de quelques cheminots plus âgés qui pestèrent contre la jeunesse et leur manque de maturité en général. Eren se recentra tant bien que mal sur le rythme et le ronronnement paresseux de la chaudière qui prenait son repas en toute quiétude. Le calme ambiant fût brutalement mis à mal par de violent éclats de voix et Levi fit son entré dans la locomotive, boots défaites, parka dégoulinante et pantalon glissant. Le châtain plissa les yeux, voir Levi ne serais ce que débraillé n'avait rien de normal :

« Il est hors de question que j'y retourne !

-Erwin m'a confirmé cette erreur d'aiguillage, il n'y a que vous qui sachez manipuler cette foutue...

-Je vous dis que je n'irais pas bordel, cracha le brun en se retournant pour faire face à un commandant fou furieux.

-Je me moque de votre avis Ackerman, vous irez que cela vous chante ou non ! Ce levier à besoin d'un doigté particulier.

-On peut tout aussi bien aller tout droit !

-Ca double presque la distance ! On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps !

-Je suis déjà sortit pour dégager des débris ce matin, la pluie est battante, la visibilité quasi nulle !

-Et vous avez toujours vos deux mains ? »

Levi se raidit brusquement, sa mâchoire toute entière se contracta :

« Vous avez toujours vos deux mains, répéta Pixis d'une voix lente, cela demande beaucoup d'adresse, mais je pense que vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir n'est ce pas ? »

Eren observait abasourdis le plus petit se tétaniser littéralement :

« Changer un aiguillage en manipulant ce fichu levier vous l'avez déjà fait. C'est bien plus facile que de retirer les débris des cadres. Ai-je tord ?

-Non mon commandant.

-Vous le savez n'est ce pas ? Vous serez seul cette fois-ci donc tout se passera pour le mieux n'est ce pas ? Donc vous allez donner vos directives, grimper sur ce pont et changer l'aiguillage, compris ?

-A vos ordres...

-Pardon, grinça Pixis avec un sourire satisfait alors que l'autre courbait enfin la nuque.

-A vos ordres mon commandant. »

Ce dernier tourna les talons et c'est un Levi pour le moins remué et toujours trempé jusqu'aux os qui s'avança vers eux avant de se terrer près de la chaudière. Tous s'étaient figés, attendant les instructions, peu habitués à voir le véloce conducteur se plier de la sorte. Le brun s'éclaircit la gorge non sans grimacer légèrement avant de prendre une longue inspiration :

« Vous allez diminuer le rythme, on doit perdre environs 20 pour cent de notre vitesse initiale soit soixante dix kilomètres par heure, on doit bien avoir au moins un analphabète qui connaît ses chiffres dans ce merdier, grogna t-il, donc les mirettes fixés sur ce cadran, comme si votre vie en dépendait ! Moi je monte sur le pont pour bouger ces putains de leviers. »

Se détournant, il se rua sur l'immense tableau de bord et frappa sans grande douceur leviers, boutons et cadrans dans une routine que lui seul maîtrisait. Enfin il se jeta presque au sol pour se saisir d'épaisses pièces de cuirs avant de retirer sa parka, dévoilant une musculature fine qui transparaissait nettement sur le tissu mouillé. Le châtain ne pût détacher ses yeux des dorsaux puissants qui roulaient douloureusement et du sanglage méthodique qu'effectuait le conducteur :

« C'est un habitué de l'extérieur, j'ai entendu dire qu'avant de devenir Ackerman il avait un peu officié dans les brigades et il se battait avec beaucoup de talent, ajouta Sacha avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi s'est il retrouvé en salle des machines ?

-Tu n'as jamais vu sa cicatrice à la jambe ? Les séquelles devaient être trop importante...

-Vous allez arrêter de bailler aux corneilles tous les deux, brailla Gunther en les bousculant. »

Grognant, Eren jeta un coup d'oeil à Levi qui déjà s'élançait sur l'échelle pour gagner la trappe extérieur, lourd crochet en métal savamment arrimer dans le dos. Il se précipita ensuite sur la pompe avant de l'actionner aider de deux autres hommes et regarda avec satisfaction l'eau arrivée, aussitôt récupérer par Sacha et les autres. Les seaux furent jeter et la chaudière émit d'épais nuages de vapeurs, comme en signe de protestation :

« R'win... ! »

Relevant brutalement la tête, Eren s'arracha à son activité écopant de vives insultes et se rua sous la trappe où il reçut le regard surpris de Levi, agripper à l'un des barreau. Ses joues étaient empourprées mais le reste de sa face était blafarde, la pluie battante lui fouettait visage et corps sans interruption :

« Ecoute bien le bleu ! Le vent est beaucoup trop violent, va chercher Erwin, il faut reprendre la locomotive en pilotage manuel, brailla t-il.

-A vos ordres ! »

Sacha qui s'était elle aussi approchée acquiesça vivement avant de se ruer vers les bureaux :

« Ca va comme tu veux ?! »

Le brun releva légèrement la tête, lui offrit le sourire mauvais qui le caractérisait tant :

« Tu te fous de ma gueule hein ? Retourne bosser espèce d'abrutit ! »

Eren eu un léger soupir, sourit distraitement : l'autre allait bien, mieux. Il s'agrippa violement alors qu'une puissant secousse manqua de le faire tomber, il entendit nettement Levi pester :

« Il n'est nul part ! »

Sacha, tremblante près de la porte secoua à nouveau la tête:

« Il n'est nul part, répéta t-elle.

-C'est pas vrai, grogna Levi en se redressant pour fixer un point au loin, Oy le bleu ! »

L'intéressé reporta ses grands yeux émeraude sur ceux luisant de son supérieur :

« Tu vas attraper le levier rouge pourpre, dès que tu l'actionneras vers le bas le pilotage manuel s'enclenche.

-Mais enfin je n'ai... !

-J'm'en carre que t'es jamais piloter de train ! Vue tes prouesses pour grimper t'as forcément un sens du timing et un équilibre foutrement pas dégueulasse ! Alors ferme bien ta gueule et écoute mon baratin ! »

Le châtain déglutit et tendit l'oreille :

« C'est mieux. Le cadran du dessus, pourtour pourpre, la putain d'aiguille doit toujours rester au centre, question de vie ou de mort pigé ? Jamais plus de trente degrés d'un coté ou de l'autre sinon on se gaufre au premier virage ! Tu t'en sens capable ? Nan dis rien capable ou pas...

-Je vais le faire !

-T'as du cran, souffla t-il avant de se pencher davantage pour reprendre d'une voix forte, on doit encore ralentir ! Désormais c'est le bleu qui gère la boite pigé ? Quand je frapperais contre la porte, agrippez vous tous à ce que vous avez de plus proche sa va hocher un peu ! Et mettez-moi la main sur ce trou du cul d'Erwin ! »

Le brun disparut de l'ouverture et tous se tendirent. Conformément aux instructions, Eren se jeta sur le tableau de bord et enclencha le levier avant de le cramponner à deux mains. L'aiguille hocha vivement de gauche à droite avant qu'il parvienne enfin à la stabilisée plus ou moins, son respect pour le conducteur augmenta aussitôt, jamais il n'aurait pensé que la tâche s'avérerait aussi difficile. C'est comme s'il pouvait sentir les bourrasques. Depuis combien de jours n'avait il pas sentit le vent dans ses cheveux ? Le soleil sur sa peau ? Il grimaça :

« Sacha on va toujours trop vite hein ? Balourdez plus d'eau !

-On fait ce qu'on peut Eren, siffla la jeune femme. »

Un son sourd contre la porte les fit tressauter et tous se ruèrent sur poignées, rampes, ceintures et manches dépassant. Quelques secondes passèrent et la jeune fille à queue de cheval fronça le nez :

« Eh beh, c'était du gâteau, souffla Connie avec un sourire goguenard.

-C'était pas un virage à quatre vingt dix ça, murmura Gunther.

-Est ce que... ? »

La poignée de la porte principale s'affaissa légèrement avant de remonter tout aussi sec :

« LEVI ! »

Trois cheminots se précipitèrent sur la porte, tentant de l'ouvrir avant de secouer vivement la tête :

« Sacha, prends ma place ! »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, allait protester mais déjà Eren s'était jeter sur le cordage de chanvre toujours rangé sous le poste, la locomotive fit une quasi embardée et la châtain agrippa à son tour le levier non sans lâcher un gémissement :

« T'es malade ?!

-Aiguille au centre, essaye de ballotter le moins possible.

-Eren bon sang qu'est ce qui te prend ?!

-Je vais chercher Levi, il a dû se passer quelque chose, marmonna le plus grand en enroulant la corde autour de ses épaules et sa taille.

-C'est trop dangereux, il... Il va y arriver ! Il y arrive toujours !

-Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose, quelqu'un sait piloter ce foutu engin ?! Arrête de toujours te reposer sur lui ! Arrêtez tous, brailla t-il à la cantonade avant d'empoigner l'échelle.

-Eren, murmura la jeune fille avant de reporter son attention sur le cadran. »

Le garçon fit un rapide nœud sur l'ultime barreau de l'échelle et après s'être assuré de sa solidité, acheva son ascension. Le vent le mis aussitôt à genoux et c'est avec difficulté qu'il parvint à garder les yeux ouvert pour se repérer : d'épais arbres bordaient les voies, une forêt de feuillus dont plus une feuille ne garnissait les branches. Il avisa sur sa droite les renflements caractéristiques puis les barreaux métalliques qui garnissait les flancs de l'appareil et s'y engagea péniblement, non sans avoir de nouveau testé le cordage. Mis à mal par les violents assauts du vent, il gagna avec difficulté le flanc puis la petite passerelle de fer où il avait fait son entrée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent malgré les rafales de pluie, il était là, solidement arrimer à la maigre barrière, le dos de sa chemise était maculé de rouge, ses bras s'étendant vers le vide, se tendant avec désespoirs vers l'avant :

« LEVI ! »

Ce dernier eu à peine un tressautement, tourna son visage ensanglanté vers lui :

« Qu'est ce qu'tu fous là, lâcha t-il. »

Eren grimaça : sa voix était faible, haché, impuissante et éraillé au possible. Avait-il tenter de leur hurler quelques ordres depuis l'extérieur ? Le plus jeune le rejoignit passa une main dans les cheveux poisseux de sang de l'autre qui laissa échapper un juron :

« J'ai pas été assez vigilant, grogna t-il, une putain de branche en travers.

-Il faut rentrer !

-Pas question ! L'aiguillage... J'l'aperçoit...

-Je vais m'en charger ! Où est le harpon ?!

-Qui pilote... ?

-LE HARPON, LEVI ! »

L'intéressé laissa échapper un sifflement haineux avant de se redresser péniblement pour attraper un levier situé plus au dessus de lui et décrocher l'objet de sa poitrine pour le tendre au plus jeune qui s'arrima en souriant à la barrière métallique :

« Il s'agit de pas s'rater morveux... A ton signal j'actionne le levier, je dois le faire au moment où le grappin accroche...

-Et à quoi il sert ?

-Il déporte la balance poids, vers le bas la gauche, le haut la droite. Si on ne le fait pas, un virage pareil va tous nous retourner. Qui est aux commandes?

-Sacha, répondit le plus grand d'une voix égale avant de faire tourner le grappin au dessus de sa tête.

-UNE PUTAIN DE GONZESSE ?! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?!

-Cible en vue. »

Le conducteur attitré lâcha une foule de jurons avant de resserrer sa prise :

« T'as pas intérêt à te planter gamin...

-C'est Eren, et j'ai besoin de silence. »

Il était là, d'un jaune criard à quelques mètres devant eux. Le châtain cassa son poignet, augmentant à la fois la vitesse et le diamètre de rotation, les parties de pêches avec Mikasa. Il se tendit :

« MAINTENANT ! »

Le grappin s'enroula autour du levier, la corde se tendit violement alors que le petit engin déclarait aussitôt forfait. Eren écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'une qu'une vive douleur lui saisit le bras et qu'une flopée de sang l'aveugla en un instant. Il fut projeter contre le flanc de la locomotive et s'agrippa à l'ultime barreau de ses deux bras. La force centrifuge lui vida les poumons et ce n'est que lorsque le train reprit une attitude rectiligne que l'air ce décida à le visiter à nouveau. Eren jeta un œil à son bras, louchant sur la profonde estafilade qui ornait désormais sa peau. Son attention se reporta lentement sur un Levi à bout de souffle, avachis contre la barrière où le plus jeune se tenait encore quelques instants plutôt. Le cours des événements s'imposa alors avec une aberrante claretée :

« Levi tu...

-T'avais l'intention de perdre ton bras gamin, rauqua t-il en glissant difficilement son coutelas dans la poche de sa poitrine, tu te branles avec les pieds aussi... ? Infoutu de réfléchir... »

Le plus grand se mordit les lèvres avant de ramper vers son supérieur qui reprenait péniblement son souffle :

« Qu'est ce que tu fous morveux... ?

-Je te détache, on va remonter à l'intérieur. Mission accompli non ?

-Mouais... Putain bouge de là j'peux bien l'faire tout seul ! »

En silence Eren défit méthodiquement les nœuds qui entouraient la barrière sérieusement éprouvée. Sans un mot, il arrima de lui même le cordage de cuir à son dos, assurant ainsi un lien entres eux deux. D'une secousse sur la corde qui se tendit aussitôt, il indiqua à son supérieur qu'il était plus que temps de quitter les lieux. Poussant un grognement, le brun se redressa péniblement sur les coudes avant de s'engager à la suite du plus jeune, prenant même légèrement appui sur son épaule. Tout deux gravirent difficilement les barreaux, lutant contre le vent qui leur arrachaient des tremblements :

« Merci, murmura le châtain sans se retourner.»

Un bougonnement lui répondit et en quelques minutes, tout deux se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Ils furent aussitôt accueillis par des exclamations, des cris joyeux et quelques femmes se laissèrent même allées à quelques larmes. Eren repoussa gentiment Sacha qui écrasait sa poitrine contre ses joues rougies et Levi qui avait coupé la corde d'un coup de couteau se dirigeait déjà vers le tableau de bord où il tritura quelques leviers avant d'en faire méticuleusement le tour sous l'œil amusé d'Erwin qui s'était éloigné. La châtain eu un sourire doux :

« Eren ton bras, souffla t-elle soudain en baissant les yeux.

-C'est rien, une égratignure ! »

Secouant doucement la tête, la jeune femme ôta son bandeau frontal avant d'en entourer le bras de son cadet avec précaution puis poursuivit :

« Le major Erwin est arrivé quelques instants avant le coup et le virage, il a parfaitement gérer la situation !

-Tu t'es très bien débrouillée Sacha, rectifia doucement l'intéressé en s'approchant.

-Vous avez pût venir ?

-A vrai dire j'ai été convoqué dans les bureaux quelques minutes plus tôt, j'ignorais qu'une manœuvre de cette ampleur était en cours... Levi tu devrais aller faire soigner ta tête et...

-Heureusement que la mioche n'a rien abîmé, marmonna le cité sans lui prêter la moindre attention, bon les branleurs, le train ne va pas reprendre sa vitesse tout seul ! Alors on se remet au travail et on se sors les doigts du cul ! »

Non sans rire jaune, hommes et femmes reprirent leur formation habituelle et le ballet du charbon et du bois repris de plus belle. Eren jeta un œil au major qui échangeait quelques mots à un brun aussi grognon que concentré et sourit distraitement. Un claquement de porte le fit tressauter et pour la seconde fois de la journée c'est un commandant furibond qui passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement, d'un vigoureux signe de tête il fit signe au conducteur de le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit non sans pester. Le plus jeune croisa un instant son regard et toute la résignation qu'il pût y lire lui donna un instant la nausée.

* * *

C'est exténué qu'Eren gagna le dortoir et s'affala sur sa couchette, son attitude jugé héroïque lui avait permis de gagner les sanitaires des majors et avaient ainsi pût utiliser l'eau chaude au maximum. Eau bouillante qui lui avait détendu chaque parcelle de muscles qui s'étaient laissés allés dès que les premières gouttes d'eau avaient ruisselé sur sa peau. Erwin l'avait salué amusé dès sa sortie et c'est un Eren écrevisse devant la musculature impressionnante du major nu comme un vers, sa serviette jeté en travers de son épaule, qu'il était partit précipitamment. Un claquement de porte le fit se redresser et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, coupe undercut plus marqué que d'ordinaire, il vit Levi grimper rapidement le cordage. Se retournant précipitamment sur le dos, il resta ainsi quelques instants avant de rouler sur le coté pour se pencher et ainsi voir la couchette sous lui. Le brun retirait douloureusement sa chemise, qu'il semblait avoir finalement changé, et allait s'attaquer à son pantalon avant de se figer. Levant lentement la tête, il planta ces yeux acier dans ceux émeraudes du plus grand qui lui adressa un sourire contrit :

« Levi, murmura t-il.

-Morveux. On peut savoir pourquoi tu me mattes comme ça ?

-Je ne matte rien du tout, bougonna le châtain avant de se figer, qu'est-il... ? »

Baissant les yeux, le plus petit remonta prestement la couverture sur ses pieds, soustrayant ainsi ses chevilles gonflées à la vue de son cadet. Eren fronça les sourcils avant de se redresser pour saisir la corde et se laissa glisser :

« On peut savoir ce que tu fous, cracha le brun alors que l'autre se glissait dans sa couchette.

-Montre.

-Si j'avais besoin d'une seconde infirmière tarée je t'aurais certainement pas fait signe ! »

Laissant échapper un soupir, Eren tira la couverture d'autorité. Se redressant vivement pour la rattraper, une vilaine tension dans tous son dos meurtris le plaqua derechef sur le maigre matelas. La petite excursion s'était avérée plus qu'éprouvante même pour un grand sportif tel que lui. Le jeune garçon observa les chevilles légèrement violacées qui lui faisait face et la longue cicatrice boursoufflée sur sa cheville gauche, profonde sur l'arrière de celle-ci qui semblait remontée jusqu'à mis mollet. Empoignant avec douceur la droite, il fit doucement rouler la malléole entre ces pouces, sursautant lorsque deux rouleaux de bandes immaculées roulèrent près de lui. Ses yeux émeraudes se posèrent immédiatement sur ceux de Levi qui s'était redressé sur les coudes, l'observant en silence. Il y'eu une minute de flottement que le plus vieux rompit d'un sifflement :

« Si tu tiens tant que ça à jouer au docteur... »

Eren eu un sourire et délia le tissus légèrement élastique qu'il enroula autour du membre meurtris, non sans en masser les tendons, raidit et gonflés, avant de les immobiliser soigneusement sous l'oeil inquisiteur de son vis à vis :

« T'as l'air... D'avoir un peu de métier, marmonna t-il.

-Mon père était médecin en fait. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu mais je l'accompagnais de temps à autres en consultation. Les entorses étaient fréquentes, ajouta t-il avec un sourire distrait.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai que tu t'es imposé près des montagnes...

-Hanji t'as fait des points ? »

Levi détourna vivement le regard tout en pestant :

« Me parles pas de cette bouffonne, si elle pouvait se suturer la bouche elle même... »

Eren éclata de rire, serra assidument la bande avant de glisser doucement sa main sous la cheville droite, lançant un regard interrogateur à Levi qui se laissa aller en arrière avant de se rallonger tout à fait. Les deux garçons restèrent un instant immobile avant qu'un soupir tremblant ne raisonne :

« N'y touche pas.

-C'est arrivé il y'a longtemps ?

-Pas tant que ça, grogna le brun. »

Le châtain eu un haussement de sourcils, puis baissa les yeux pour se concentrer pleinement sur le membre blessé, il n'aurait pas plus de réponse. La cicatrice était vraiment impressionnante vue de près, succession de balafres de plusieurs couleurs où les veines venaient ajoutées un dessin supplémentaire. Il était même étonné que l'autre sois parvenus à cicatriser et remarcher après une telle blessure. Un grognement retentit un peu en avant :

« Finalement t'es pas un si mauvais bougre... »

Eren eu un sourire, resserra davantage le bandage, il pouvait sentir les ligaments anormalement gonflés jusque sous l'épaisseur des bandes. Se redressant légèrement, il tapota familièrement la cheville qu'il avait en main, eu un arrêt. Reportant son attention sur le brun, les yeux clos dont la respiration erratique indiquait qu'il n'était en rien partit pour piquer un somme :

« Levi ? »

Eren se rua brusquement en avant, allant écraser son front contre le sien pour se redresser aussitôt :

« T'es chaud, murmura le brun.

-Pas autant que toi... »

La fièvre. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ses yeux coururent de droite à gauche, cherchant une quelconque aide, croisant quelques regards qui se détournaient rapidement. Sa mâchoire se crispa : bien sûr que les autres savaient, mais qui iraient s'occuper du conducteur tyrannique ? Il sentit la main du plus petit s'enrouler autour de son poignet et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme dont le front se couvrait déjà d'une fine pellicule de sueur :

« Ey, souffla le châtain.

-Va dormir le bleu, on a eu une journée merdique.

-Il faut que j'aille te chercher de l'eau, tu ne peux pas…

-T'as perdu un proche de cette façon hein… ? »

Les muscles d'Eren se bandèrent dans l'instant, le visage emperlé de sa mère et ses yeux voilés par la fièvre alors qu'elle délirait, le regard implorant de Jean qui n'arrivait plus à prononcer une parole cohérente. Les souvenirs le frappaient et les détails qu'il avait mémorisé de ces instants douloureux ne firent qu'accroître son malaise quand son vis-à-vis eu un rictus :

« Me dis pas qu'tu chiales, rauqua t-il en roulant sur le côté. »

Eren amena ses avant bras contre son visage, frottant compulsivement ses yeux. Il entendit la couchette craquer légèrement, tressaillis lorsqu'une main brûlante vint se placers sur sa bouche et qu'un pouce se joignit au ballet qu'il offrait à ses yeux rougis :

« Allez, t'es un homme maintenant, soupira le brun, c'qui te tue pas t'rends plus fort tu connais ?

-Sentimental hein, rit doucement le plus grand.

-Tch. Ici les faibles décèdent, les forts survivent. »

La main quitta son menton pour venir se poser contre sa poitrine et le repousser doucement :

« Je fais partit des forts. Je te gueulerais dessus à nouveau, t'as pas finis d'en baver le bleu. »

Eren acquiesça, se dirigea vers le cordage qu'il enroula autour de son bras, grimaçant au contact de la corde sur son bandage de fortune :

« Eh gamin.

-C'est Eren.

-Branleur, siffla le brun. »

L'intéressé gloussa, observa amusé l'autre qui roulait de nouveau, lui offrant son dos : « Merci. » Eren en aurait rosi de bonheur.

* * *

 _Et nous voici déjà au chapitre 4 ! Les relations avancent doucement entre Eren et Levi, vous voyez bien qu'il est de moins en moins mauvais n'est ce pas ? Le prochain chapitre va un peu 'bouger', je suis contente de pouvoir faire des chapitres où l'action est un peu plus présente ! Merci à tous les lecteurs, plus encore à celles qui me laissent leurs petits avis qui me motivent comme rarement dans l'écriture de mes chapitres ! La publication du prochain ne sera pas beaucoup plus rapide car j'arrive presque au terme de mes écrit 'd'avance', sur ceux très bonnes vacances à tous !_


End file.
